tipitakafandomcom-20200215-history
Petavatthu(Ghost stories)22
Tipitaka >> Sutta Pitaka >> Khuddaka Nikaya >> Petavatthu>>'UTTARA'S MOTHER' ---- 22. THE STORY OF UTTARA'S MOTHER (2.10) After the passing away of the Teacher(Buddha), when the first great council was going on, the venerable Elder Monk Maha-Kaccayana; with twelve monks was in a certain forest lodge near by Kosambi. To him came Uttara, son of and successor to King Udena's privy councillor, seeking, with woodworkers, timber for repairs. Then he was taught Dhamma(Buddha's path) by the elder. Him thereafter Uttara often entertained and built him a cellsettlement (vihara/monastery). But Uttara's mother grudged his gifts. She said: Whatever food and drink you give in this manner, without my consent, to recluses, may that become blood in your other world(afterlife)." Nevertheless, on the day of dedication of the monastery, she permitted a bunch of peacock tail-feathers to be given(as donation). At her death. she was reborn as a peti, and in return for her donation of a bunch of peacock tail-feathers, her hair was black, glossy, curly, fine and long. Whenever she went down, thinking: I shall drink water of the Ganga river," then the river became full of blood. After she had wandered about for fifty-five years, overcome by hunger and thirst, she saw one day the elder Kankharevata sitting for his midday rest on the bank of the Ganga river. And this dialogue ensued after the redactor's two verses (1, 2) : 1. As a monk had gone to his noonday rest and was seated upon the bank of the Ganga river, he was approached by a peti of horrid appearance and of timid Iook. 2. Her hair was very long and hung down to the ground; clothed with her tresses(hair only), she thus addressed the ascetic: The peti : 3. "It is fifty-five years since I died. I know neither food nor drinking-water. Give me some water, reverend sir; I am thirsty for a drink." Monk: 4. "Here is the Ganga river with its cool waters; it flows from the Himalaya, Take some from it and drink. Why do you ask me for water? The peti: 5. " Reverend sir, if I myself take water from the Ganga river, it turns into blood. Therefore I beseech you for water." Monk: 6. " Now what offence was committed with body, speech, and mind? In consequence of what deed does the Ganga river at your touch become blood? ,. The peti: 7. " Reverend sir, my son Uttara was a believing layman(follower of Buddha), and he, against my will, gave to recluses(monks) clothing, bowl-food, medicine and dwelling. 8. " Moved by avarice I reviled him, saying: I Whatsoever against my will you give to recluses(monks), clothing, bowl-food. medicine nnd and dwelling,' 9· " 'May that, O Uttara, become blood for you in the other world.' As a result of that deed, the Ganga river becomes blood at my touch." Then the venerable Revata gave water to the Order of monks in the name of the peti; he went to his round for alms, and having taken food, he gave it to the monks. Then he took some rags from a rubbish heap, and having cleansed and sprinkled them and having made bark-clothes, he gave it to the monks. Because of this , the peti attained devabliss(attained heaven & became angel) and told this to the elder and showed him the devahappiness she had obtained.